· Gracias al Helado ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella, en un día de verano en el parque decide comprarse un gran helado de vainilla y chocolate, su favorito. Sólo que no contaba con su torpeza, ni tampoco con el dulce y hermoso niño de cabello naranja que se aparecería por allí. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Neh, supongo que podrán saber que los personajes no son míos, no?

~Seh, otra historia mía. Más bien locura. Últimamente ando escribiendo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza =) Bah, advierto que… bueno eso ya lo entenderán al final. Espero que no quieran darme de jitomatazos o piedrazos.

**G**racias al** H**elado

&

**A** Bella le encantaba ir al parque a jugar. Además de que le encantaban los juegos que había allí y jugar con los demás niños, le encantaba la naturaleza.

Era genial como el fresco aire movía suavemente sus cabellos oscuros, como la despeinaba ligeramente, le encantaba ver como la brisa movía levemente las hojas verdes de los frondosos árboles que había por donde quiera.

Especialmente en primavera, por las flores coloridas y de gran variedad, la hierba de un verde intenso, los arbustos con florecillas o frutillas hermosas, y por último los árboles, en los cuales podías refugiarte cuando el sol se hacía muy intenso.

Oh, pero lo que más le encantaba era el helado. El frío, suave, cremoso y dulce helado. De vainilla de preferencia. Aunque también combinado con chocolate. Dos grandes bolas sobre un enorme y crujiente cono de galleta deliciosa.

Le gustaba lo frío que sentía el helado en su boca, como se deshacía, la sensación que le dejaba en la garganta. Le gustaba lo cremoso que se sentía a la hora de lamerlo, lo dulce que quedaban sus labios a la hora de relamerlos.

Y hoy era un día de esos. El parque quedaba muy cerca de su casa, por lo que Renée dejaba a Bella ir sola sin ningún problema, claro, su madre iba a echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando. Aunque no había mucho de qué preocuparse, ese parque era seguro.

Así que Bella iba muy contenta, bajo los fuertes rayos de sol, podría decirse que bailaba y brincaba mientras caminaba. Era verano, en esas temporadas había muchos niños con quienes jugar y eso la animaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse por su helado, para eso no podía esperar. Primero lo primero. El sol era más o menos agradable, pero aun así quería sentir la frescura del helado en su boca. Camino a través del caminito de guijarros que había en medio del parque y que conducía hacia la tiendita de helados.

Bella saltó muy contenta enfrente de la vitrina de los helados, ansiosa por comerse uno ya. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo mientras se comía con los ojos los recipientes que contenían los helados.

Inmediatamente pidió su helado, de vainilla, y está vez, con chocolate. La dependienta sacó uno de esos deliciosos conos de galleta, tomó cada una de las bolas y las depositó en el cono, Bella inconscientemente se lamió los labios rosas, mientras esperaba… ¿paciente? A que le entregaran su postre.

Ella estiró la mano antes de que la dependienta se lo fuera a entregar, quien sonrió divertida ante la ansiedad de la niña, quien le parecía una ternurita. Bella tomó rápidamente su helado, pagó con el único billete que traía y agradeció dulcemente a la dependienta, quien le contestó con una media sonrisa.

Ella se fue caminando entonces, con su helado en la mano, empezándolo a devorar ya. La chiquilla apenas se daba cuenta hacia dónde iba, su atención estaba completamente en la golosina que devoraba.

Entonces, por la poca atención que le estaba poniendo al camino, ella tropezó con una roca que un niño por travieso había olvidado allí. Ella no reaccionó inmediatamente, pero puso las manos sobre la tierra para no golpearse la cara. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos, raspándoselas un poco.

Pero eso fue lo de menos, su vista estaba concentrada en el helado que alguna vez se vio delicioso, ahora cubierto de tierra y piedras, en su mano todavía. Ella se sentó en la bardilla del camino, con su helado sucio todavía en la mano.

En ese momento gruesas gotas comenzaron a brotar de sus grandes ojos. No por el golpe, ni por la caída, sino por el helado que acababa de perder.

Esta era la cuarta vez que le pasaba eso a la pobre Bella. Sí, llevaba las cuentas porque para ella era un desgracia cuando pasaba esto. A veces solía ser muy torpe y por culpa de eso solía perder su helado. Lo más fácil podría ser ir a casa, pedir dinero y comprar uno nuevo, pero Renée la última vez que le había pasado esto le había dicho que si volvía caerse no le volvería a dar dinero para comprarse otro helado.

Esto lo hacía según para que Bella pusiese mucha más atención en el camino por donde iba y no fuera tan despistada. Decía que su distracción podría ser su perdición.

Bella soltó su helado triste y a la vez enojada consigo misma. Éste cayó en el terroso suelo con un sordo golpe, el helado estaba casi completo, cosa que al pensarla la hizo enfurecer todavía más.

Y mientras estaba allí un niño de la misma edad de la pequeña Bella pasaba por allí, caminando alegremente con su helado, ajeno a lo que le pasaba a la pobre Bella. Pero entonces, en un vistazo que echó hacía allí, la vio.

Le pareció muy linda. Ella era casi igual de pálida que él, pero no igual, era menudita y tierna. Tenía un lindo cabello color marrón atado en dos coletillas que la hacían ver muy mona. Sus ojos eran muy grandes, de un lindo color chocolate muy oscuro. La hacían ver cómo un lindo cachorrito. Pero entonces vio sus ojos brillosos y húmedos; estaba llorando.

Esa linda niña estaba llorando. Edward se preguntó por qué estaría llorando, no le gustaba verla así. Decidió ir hasta ella para ver si podía ayudarla. Llegó entonces hasta ella, pero Bella no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que él habló:

—Hola.

Bella, que había tenido la vista fija en su helado desparramado en el suelo, alzó la vista y miró al chico que se había detenido junto a ella.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención en él, fue su cabello. Se veía tan suave y sedoso que tuvo la sensación de quererlo acariciar en ese momento, pero el color era extraño. Nunca había visto a ningún niño con ese color de cabello, pero le parecía muy lindo. El único color que podría encontrar para ese cabello sería… anaranjado. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos también, eran brillosos y de un verde muy fuera de lo ordinario, ni siquiera en los crayones Crayola, que parecían tener todos los colores el mundo, había visto ese verde. Era igual de pálido, y la miraba con una educada preocupación.

Pero entonces vio el helado que traía en la mano y quiso llorar más fuerte, era de delicioso y dulce chocolate ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe? Se preguntó en esos momentos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿te has caído? —preguntó con una genuina educación y preocupación el chico. Bella lo miró desconcertada, sin entender la preocupación del niño.

—Sí, pero estoy bien —dijo apenada mientras bajaba la vista y un sonrojo aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas. A Edward le pareció muy lindo.—No me ha pasado nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó el chico de cabello naranja con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza.

—Es que… se me ha caído mi helado —contestó Bella señalando su helado y poniéndose más triste. Edward entonces lo vio. Su atención había estado completamente en ella, que no había visto siquiera el helado que estaba en el suelo.

Lo primero que pensó entonces fue _¿Por qué no se compra otro y listo?_, pero comprendió que no sería muy educado de su parte y quizá molestaría la niña.

—Toma, ¿lo quieres? —ofreció entonces, tendiéndole el helado que llevaba en su mano.

Estaba prácticamente intacto. Bella lo miró con antojo, pero sacudió su cabeza, muy avergonzada.

—No, gracias —susurró bajando la mirada, pensando que quizá ni la había escuchado. Pero no fue así.

—Vamos, las niñas bonitas como tú no deben de llorar —comentó sin pensar Edward. Bella alzó la mirada sorprendida mientras su sonrojo inconscientemente aumentaba, jamás en la vida un niño le había dicho esas palabras tan lindas.

Aunque sabía que aunque las hubieran dicho, no hubiesen sonado igual de hermosas y perfectas como en él. Seguía tendiéndole el helado y ella lo miró dudosa.

_Es de mala educación dejar a las personas con las mano estirada tanto tiempo, _se reprendió la morena en su mente, _debe de pensar que soy una tonta berrinchuda._

Bella estiró la mano tímida y lentamente para tomarlo, sus dedos fríos hicieron contacto con los de ella y entonces lo tomó. Bajó la mano de la misma manera y mantuvo el helado en su mano, junto a su costado.

—Gracias —musitó ella sin poder mirarlo. Pero entonces se atrevió a echarle un vistazo y vio cómo el niño sonreía de una manera que casi la hizo suspirar, una sonrisa torcida adorable.

Bella le devolvió una tímida y pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El chico le tendió la mano, Bella lo miró confundida, para después entender que quería ayudarla a levantarse. Bella la tomó con la mano libre que tenía, disfrutando la frialdad que había en ella.

Se quedaron allí parados, sin saber qué hacer. Los dos eran demasiado tímidos para decir algo.

—¿Quieres caminar un poco? —sugirió Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Bella asintió, mientras miraba el helado que tenía que empezar a comer si no quería que se derritiese.

Comenzaron a caminar, Bella entonces decidió dejar la pena atrás y comenzó a comer un poco del helado, aunque todavía lo hacía tímida. Estaba delicioso. Mientras caminaban ella se deleitaba de la frialdad del helado. Adoraba las cosas frías.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó entonces el chico. Bella se sintió todavía más torpe, ni siquiera sabía su nombre ni tampoco ella le había dicho el suyo.

—Soy Bella, ¿y tú?

—Edward —volvió a sonreír de esa extraña manera.—Es un lindo nombre, te sienta bien.

Bella a pesar de que se había refrescado con el helado, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de calor. Edward en cuestión era muy educado y le decía cumplidos que ningún otro niño le había dicho. Además de que era algo anormal en un niño de su edad, a ellos este tipo de cosas se les hacían cursilerías.

Empezó a preguntarse si lo decía con genuinidad o sólo por educación. Educación que por cierto era muy extraña en estos tiempos.

—Gracias… supongo —replicó Bella acalorada. Miró entonces su helado, y pensó que estaba siendo un poco descortés —¿Quieres? Podríamos compartirlo—dijo ofreciéndole el helado. Primero pensó que tal vez lo rechazaría, que le daría asco compartir "babas" como había oído decir a un niño de su escuela, pero se sorprendió pues fue todo lo contrario.

Edward sonrió con esa sonrisa y asintió —Está bien —aceptó, tomó el helado y comenzó a comerle también.

Después de unos momentos Edward miró a Bella, quien se veía de una manera adorable con el chocolate alrededor de su boca. Igual de linda se veía mientras daba pequeños mordiscos al cono de galleta, delicioso, por cierto.

El helado no les duró demasiado. No con dos niños comiéndolo. Lo devoraron rápidamente. Los dos quedaron manchados de chocolate, haciéndolos lucir lindos. Se pusieron entonces, a jugar en unos columpios que estaban por allí.

Edward empujaba a Bella, mientras que ella reía y sonreía divertida. A Edward le parecía más que adorable y por eso también estaba divertido. Era una escena linda de ver.

El tiempo pasó, platicaron, tomaron confianza y se conocieron más. La pasaron juntos casi todo el día, sin aburrirse siquiera, por supuesto que se no fue el único y primer día que se vieron. El resto del verano siguieron viéndose hasta que se volvieron buenos amigos. Dos grandes e inseparable amigos.

Ahora Bella le agradece infinitamente a esa patética caída y a ese estúpido helado.

**N/A:**

Bah, sí, yo siempre termino mal mis historias, pero es que así me gusta hacerlo. Y con este quedé satisfecha. Muy mal final de esta, dirán muchos. Bah, es que tenía pensado hacer una conversación y eso, pero ya hubiera quedado para un long-fic o algo así y ahorita como no estoy para long-fics =S

De todas formas si veo que gusta mucho como el otro one-shot/drabble (que por cierto, espero continuar pronto) quizás borre lo último y lo continúe. Cómo un two-shot. Quién sabe XD

Pero en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mientras duró. Al igual que yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Me imaginé la escena y todo y fue tan tierno… hubiera deseado que me pasara algo así de interesante y lindo durante mi aburrida vida.

Últimamente ando con MUCHA inspiración, como podrán ver, algo que me tiene contenta. Quizás se deba a que necesito liberar todo el estrés que tengo en estos momentos. Por mis califiaciones, tareas de vacaciones, traducciones que no puedo terminar y demás… pero en fin.

Me sirve de bastante. Ahora mismo tengo en la mente otros tres one-shots, pero no sé con cuál empezar primero, porque tengo miedo de que se me vayan las ideas de los otros dos si empiezo con uno U___u No es eso frustrante?

Gracias por haber leído, y espero que les haya gustado un poco.

Leon.-


End file.
